Surprise For You
by pindanglicious
Summary: 'Astaga… benarkah sekarang— 22 Desember. Ah… bodoh! Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali… \Dedicated for mothers day/ mind to rnr? Don't like just don't read it! ;D


Selamat hari ibu, minna! :D gomen telat bikina... #gapenting

Dai sayang ibunda!  
Dai persembahin fic ini buat bunda… semoga bunda suka!^^  
semuana juga, minna… semoga suka fic gaje saya ini^^

Enjoy~

* * *

**Surprice For You  
Naruto © Om Kishi  
Fanfic gaje ini © Dai Ichi

* * *

**

**Warning: Judul gaje, Canon, OOC, gaje, abal, blablablabla #plakk don't like don't read ;D  
Summary: **'_Astaga… benarkah sekarang— 22 Desember. Ah… bodoh! Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali…__ \Dedicated for mothers day/ mind to rnr? Don't like just don't read it! ;D_

**xXx**

Pagi hari yang cerah di tanggal yang indah. Sempurna, bukan? Yap. Tentu saja. Walaupun seluruh pelosok desa Konoha diselimuti oleh salju, tetap saja hari ini hari yang sempurna bagi seluruh warga Konoha. Terlebih jika ditemani oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi kita. Seseorang yang telah bersusah payah melahirkan kita, dan membesarkan kita. Sudah bisa ditebak… beliau adalah ibu kita tercinta.

Kepulan asap mengepul dari cerobong asap setiap rumah di Konoha.

Seorang wanita berambut merah jambu pendek terlihat sedang sibuk berkutat dengan semua alat-alat yang ada di daerah kekuasaannya (dapur). Butiran mutiara putih berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Guratan lelah tertampang di wajah cantiknya. Namun ia masih tetap menyunggingkan senyuman tulus, entah pada siapa. Walaupun umurnya yang sekarang menginjak usia tiga puluh tahunan, ia masih terlihat awet muda bagi wanita seusianya.

Wanita bernama Haruno Sakura—tidak. Tepatnya Uchiha Sakura, adalah mantan _kunoichi _Konoha sekaligus mantan murid dari _Godaime Hokage _yang terkenal cukup berbakat. Mungkin dulu, ia boleh dibilang sebagai gadis manja nan cengeng. Tapi jangan samakan masa lalu dengan sekarang. Toh buktinya saja, dulu ia dinobatkan sebagai _kunoichi _terhebat kedua di Konoha, setelah Uzumaki Hinata. Istri dari Rokudaime Hokage.

Sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging di wajahnya. Senyuman puas. Ia puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya yang cukup membuahkan hasil. Dapur yang tadinya bagaikan kapal pecah, kini terlihat bagaikan dapur hotel berbintang lima(?). Setelah semua selesai, ia menaruh beberapa piring dan sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sup ikan yang masih hangat.

Aroma masakannya tercium jelas dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, sehingga tiga sosok dingin menghampiri dirinya yang sedari tadi sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan. "Hn… aromanya enak, Kaa-san… kau membuat apa untuk menu sarapan kali ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang bocah berusia tiga belas tahun. Mata obsidian mengkilat miliknya menatap lembut sang ibu, walau terlihat tanpa ekspresi. "Aniki baka… ini sup ikan. Tapi… aromanya beda, Kaa-san… seperti— kau menambahkan ekstra tomat?"

Dan kali ini yang angkat bicara adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut dan bermata gelap yang sama seperti sosok tadi. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi seperti seseorang di sampingnya. "Matte… tomat? Haaaahh… mendokusei! Aku langsung cabut saja ya. Jaa Tou-san, Kaa-san, Imouto~!" ujar anak laki-laki tadi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur.

Tapi tangannya yang berkulit pucat itu ditahan oleh sang ibu. Dengan senyuman tulus yang masih tersungging di wajahnya –walaupun ia agak kesal dengan tingkah laku anaknya itu, Sakura menasehati putranya dengan lembut. "Suka tidak suka, makan saja Ryuu-kun… kau tahu sendiri kan? Mayoritas di rumah kita ini maniak tomat?" ucapnya pelan sambil menatap putri dan suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"Hn… sudahlah. Isi dulu perutmu sebelum menjalankan misi dari si Dobe… nanti kalau kau pingsan siapa yang repot?" timpal sosok seorang pria berambut raven membela Sakura. Senyuman licik tertampang di wajah gadis kecil di sampingnya setelah mendengar kata-kata dari orangtuanya.

Hening sejenak. Ketiga orang itu saling menatap sesame dengan dingin. Sementara sang ibu hanya menonton adegan mereka dengan pasrah.

"Hhh… baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti muntah di perjalanan," bantahnya lagi dengan nada ketus.

Tidak ada tanggapan dan komentar apapun. Terpaksa, anak laki-laki bernama Ryuu tadi akhirnya mau memakan apa yang disediakan oleh ibunya. Walaupun dalam hati ia menjerit kesal, tetapi sebuah sunggingan senyum kecil terpeta di wajah tampannya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun yang ada di sana. Ia mengingat hari ini. Tanggal 22 Desember. Momen spesial bagi seluruh ibu di dunia.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sumpit yang saling beradu -?- dan dentingan sendok sup yang bertubrukan dengan mangkuk sup. Sasuke tak pernah memperbolehkan anak-anaknya berbicara selama makan sampai selesai.

**xxXxx**

Pagi berganti siang, dan siang pun berganti malam. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Detik demi detik berlalu, berganti menit, dan akhirnya berganti jam. Bahkan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Tetapi ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain belum pulang juga ke rumahnya. Terlebih salah satu di antara mereka ada seorang perempuan. Ia takut akan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada putrinya yang satu itu. Tapi ia juga yakin, kalau Yuki –putrinya itu pasti bisa membela dirinya sendiri dari 'serangan' para pria mesum di malam hari ini. Berhubung gadis itu mewarisi tenaga monster miliknya dan ninjutsu andalan milik Sasuke (chidori, dst).

Mata emerald sayu itu menatap nanar langit Konoha yang menghitam dan butiran salju yang turun beriringan dari jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingat dengan hari ini. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari spesial baginya, seorang ibu. Bagaimana bisa ingat? Tidak ada satupun dari Sasuke, maupun kedua anaknya, sebuah ucapan manis untuk hari ibu. Tak ada itu. Miris? Tidak. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Walaupun berat, ia tetap menyunggingkan senyuman tulus untuk ketiga sosok berharga baginya itu pada hari ini. Sakura masih bersyukur, karena keluarganya kali ini masih lengkap. Ia, Sasuke, Ryuu, dan Yuki. Tanpa sadar, badannya bergidik geli saat mengingat-ingat semuanya.

Tubuhnya yang elok itu bersandar di sebuah sofa marun. Tangan mungilnya memegangi segelas cokelat panas yang menemaninya di rumah ini. Hitung-hitung menunggu kedatangan suami dan kedua anaknya yang sedang sibuk menjalankan misi di luar rumah.

Andai saja sang Rokudaime bodoh itu ada di depannya kali ini, pasti Sakura sudah menonjoknya sampai babak belur. Saat cuaca yang tidak bersahabat seperti ini, ketiga sosok orang yang dicintainya diberi misi berat? Ah… maklum saja, Naruto adalah Hokage ter-idiot sepanjang sejarah. Begitu pikir Sakura.

Wanita itu menyeruput segelas cokelat panasnya pelan. Ia meresapi dan menghayati aroma dan rasa dari cokelat panas yang berlumuran di seluruh mulutnya itu dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan selembar selimut tebal beraksen bunga kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di musim semi. Telinganya terfokus pada suara dentingan jarum jam yang saling beradu dan suara binatang malam yang terdengar kedinginan-?-.

Saat asyik memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar langkah beberapa orang yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia menghampiri pintu depan dan menarik kenop pintu tua itu. "Tadaima…" sapa mereka lesu sambil membuka sepatu.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun, Ryuu-kun, Yuki-chan… kalian mau makan dulu? Aku sudah menyiapka—" kata-katanya dipotong dengan sebuah pelukan erat dari salah seorang anaknya.

"Arigatou atas jasa-jasamu selama ini. Aku sayang Kaa-san. Mungkin bila kau tak ada, aku tidak akan seperti ini sampai sekarang. Selamat hari ibu, Kaa-san… maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya. Kukira misiku ini hanya berlangsung sebentar. Nyatanya Naruto-ojisan memberikan waktu yang cukup lama. Gomen…" jelas Ryuu panjang lebar sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

'_Astaga… benarkah sekarang— 22 Desember. Ah… bodoh! Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali…' _batinnya bingung sekaligus terharu. Senyuman lebar kembali terpeta di wajahnya. "Douitta Ryuu… Kaa-san juga sayang padamu. Tidak apa… tak masalah… Kaa-san senang kau masih ingat dan mengingatkan Kaa-san hari ini. Arigatou, Ryuu…" gumamnya tak kalah panjang sambil menitikkan setetes air mata haru sambil membalas pelukan putranya itu.

Ryuu yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai anak pendiam dan jarang menunjukkan emosinya, kini menumpahkan air mata penyesalan di bahu ibunya. Well. Tidak hanya dia. Bahkan Yuki dan Sasuke pun yang terkenal lebih jaim dibandingkan dengannya, ikut mengusap pelupuk mata mereka. Entah terharu atau kelilipan. Dasar… lebih mementingkan gengsi sih… padahal kalau mau menangis, ya menangis saja lah…

"Baik, baik! Aniki! Jangan terlalu lama memeluk Kaa-san! Kalau Tou-san cemburu bagaimana?" gurau Yuki dengan nada datar untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apa? Cemburu apa? Jangan gila, kau!" hardik Sasuke kesal sambil menjewer pipi ranum putrinya dengan gemas sehingga ia meringis kesakitan.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat adegan kecil antara Yuki dan Sasuke yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukan Ryuu dan berjalan menghampiri kedua sosok dingin itu. "Tak usah pakai grogi… kalian juga pasti ingin menangis, kan? Ayo keluarkan air mata kalian!" perintahnya seraya memeluk Sasuke dan Yuki bersamaan.

Mereka terdiam di pelukan Sakura. Sasuke tertunduk di bahu istrinya sedangkan Yuki menyembunyikan kepalanya di ketiak ibunya. "H-hn… go-gomen kami terlambat… tadinya akan dibuat kejutan. Tapi si Baka Dobe itu menghalangi usaha kami. Gomen…" gumam Sasuke serak.

Sakura kembali tersenyum sambil bercucuran air mata. Toh ia masih bersyukur karena semua masih ingat bahwa sekarang adalah hari ibu. Well yeah, walaupun terlambat beberapa jam, sih… tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa haru dan rasa bahagianya yang terpendam. Padahal baru kemarin, rasanya ia masih menjadi gadis remaja. Tapi toh nyatanya ia sudah menjadi ibu dari dua anak seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**xxXxx**

_Happy mothers day… I'll always love you, mom…_

Walaupun dikau sangat bikin Dai sebel, tapi Dai tetep sayang bunda… -,- #dijewer  
akhir kata, mind to review? :3


End file.
